


If Hell Hath No Words (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Haiku, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-09
Updated: 2009-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>恶作剧的后果，就是让两个属于黑暗的灵魂彼此找到了对方</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Hell Hath No Words (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If Hell Hath No Words](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54135) by Snegurochka. 



 

**假如地狱也哑口无言**

 

 

Title: If Hell Hath No Words

Author: Snegurochka （<http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Pairing: Snape/Lupin

Rating: R

Genre: Haiku, Darkfic

**Warnings:** Bloodplay

**Summary:**

In the aftermath of the Prank, two dark creatures find each other.

**Notes:**

For the Haiku Challenge, although I'm no poet. The only thing I know about haikus is the 5-7-5 syllable scheme, so if I have missed some other major rule of the form, forgive me. Nowhere even _close_ to a holiday theme, alas, so  don't read if you want happy fun!

 

 

原文地址：

<http://community.livejournal.com/lupin_snape/423621.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Hi Doris!

 

Yes, you may translate others as you wish. Please do send me the files when you're done. I like having them in one place on my site.

 

~Snegurochka

 

 

警告：

血腥

 

摘要：

恶作剧的后果，就是让两个属于黑暗的灵魂彼此找到了对方

 

Notes：

俳句挑战，尽管我不是什么诗人。我对于俳句的了解只限于5-7-5的十七音发句而已。所以倘若我遗漏了某些重要条件，还请原谅。尽管现在已经离节日很 _近_ 了，叹气，要是你想看愉快的小品，请勿阅读！

 

某鱼注：

Lee这首诗是在2005年12月9日贴出来的，所以应该是临近当时的圣诞节写文活动。

从Notes就能看出来了吧。

首先，这是一首诗，不是文；其次，这是黑暗风格，并非明快愉悦。

第三，这不是俳句，只是一首诗，所以我只能按照一般诗歌来翻译，不能用俳句的规则，汗

 

 

 

**=== If Hell Hath No Words** **假如地狱也哑口无言===**

 

 

 

霜寒露重，我们复活，

撕咬和鲜血

仿佛迷途游魂跌跌撞撞归航。

 

他第一次来，

只因Padfoot怂恿，

而非发自内心的真正渴望。

 

欲望是双刃剑，

让人扭曲，

从来都只会把灵魂引向死亡。

 

我们早已破碎倾颓，

彼此心知肚明，

Padfoot却被牢牢蒙在鼓中央。

 

隧道的召唤诱惑而空旷，

我先行一步，

等待等待外加恣意徜徉。

 

这次James不会出现，

唯有我是他的救世主，

但很可能其实我根本不愿帮忙。

 

气息凌乱，脚步轻响，

我紧紧抱他在怀，

柔软的唇几乎要生生撞出瘀伤。

 

近一些再近一些，切莫蹉跎时光，

我抬手就能取他性命，

然后整个世界将轻易把他遗忘。

 

他啃咬着亲吻，

双手，口唇，嘴角，舌头，

更多的触碰因需要而势不可挡。

 

我无法言明，

他不能和我在一起，

不能 _亲密无间_ ，不能不能这样。

 

_亲近_ 是凶狠的危险，

_亲昵_ 是齿间的残骸，

_亲密_ 是我 _填满_ 他，彻底打破彷徨。

 

我不用说

因为他早已懂得，

这也是他为何会执意来此歌舞场。

 

阴影默默笼罩，

我用力碾压，

终于长驱在他身子里横冲直撞。

 

我的骨扭曲变形，

我的嘶吼响彻穹苍，

我覆上他的背任热情尽数释放。

 

奔流潮涌激荡，

有什么蜿蜒过瘦削肩膀，

那殷红的血盛放在我口中，静待品尝。

 

我将他推开，

他挑衅着反抗，

想让我允许他留在这杀机四伏的地方。

 

恐惧不是紧张，没什么别的样，

他怕只怕，

我终究还是有秘密在对他隐藏。

 

此刻这个人已将我看透，

却依旧每次月轮圆润之时，

发自内心愿意回来伴在我身旁。

 

因为他属于黑暗，

因为Padfoot未曾知晓，

其实狼人也需要猎杀来撕碎伪装。

 

他意图让我上当，

直到阴影消散，

而我已将他深深烙上自己的印章。

 

黎明破晓四下寻觅，

到处都空空荡荡，

我幡然醒悟，他的话俨然震撼心房——

 

_“假如地狱也哑口无言，_

_等黑夜吞没了月亮，_

_那么我会守着你，任他地老天荒。”_

 

 

-fin-

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/11/19

 


End file.
